I Watched Him Die
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: [songfic] Troy has died. Gabriella is trying to cope. sorry for the bad summary.


**I Watched Him Die**

Gabriella Montez walked into her home and threw her backpack down. Once again, her mind was full to the brim with thoughts and memories of him. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother chopping vegetables.

"How was school today, honey?" she laid down the knife she was using and put her arm around her shoulder.

She thought for a moment, "I guess it was okay. I had a better day today."

"Well, it will keep getting easier for you, honey. Why don't you take a walk; it's so nice out today. The fresh air will do you good.

_Every night I look up to the skies_

_And I try to count the stars_

_But I end up counting the ifs and the whys_

_I can hear your voice playing on the guitars_

Gabriella grabbed her ipod from where it was sitting on the entry table and walked out the door. She walked numbly down the path that led to the sidewalk. She walked around the neighborhood, people waving at her sorrowfully. They couldn't think of anything else when they saw her.

_I pray every night before I fall asleep_

_That tomorrow I'll wake from this nightmare_

_I try to count the sheep_

_But I end up remembering the whos and the wheres_

She heard an ambulance in the distance. Her mind was a blur of memories, flashbacks from only a few months ago. She fell to the ground, her head hitting the soft dirt of a flower bed.

…

…

Gabriella was doing her math homework out on her balcony when she heard "The Start of Something New" begin to play next to her. She picked it up and flipped it open, awaiting the sound of her lover's voice.

"Hey, Gabi," he cooed.

She replied with a smile, "Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"I was just driving around after basketball. You doing math?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed lightheartedly, "How did you guess?"

"You're always doing math homework at eight. Did you honestly think I hadn't picked that…" all of a sudden, he stopped talking. Her mind was racing, her heart ready to jump out of her chest. Then she heard it, a screech of tires, and then the sound of metal colliding with a loud clash.

…

…

_If it's the last thing I do_

_I'm gonna tell you I love you_

_Even though you're gone_

_I'm gonna be strong_

"Gabriella, wake up! Wake up!" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. It was over. She thanked God for getting her through another flashback. Gabriella took the person's hand, and she realized that it was the hand of a girl in her new class.

"Thanks," she said simply and ran away. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, and she didn't care. All she wanted was for it to be gone. She wanted to run away from everything because maybe if she did that, it wouldn't be real. It would just be a terrible dream.

_I could go to school and be fine_

_The next thing I know I'll be breakin' down cryin'_

_Why did you have to do before your time?_

_And why did I have to watch you die?_

…

…

Gabriella stared at the face of her love, now covered in bruises and scars. She was crying uncontrollably, holding in her arms a small stuffed puppy. She took hold of his hand.

"Tell me it's going to be alright. Promise me that you're going to be fine."

"I can't promise you that, G., but I wish I could. I wish I could do a lot more. I need you to do something for me," Gabriella nodded and squeezed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, "I need you to live every second that I'm going to miss for me. Can you do that?"

She suppressed a sob, "Yes."

She pulled over a chair and sat by his hospital bed, holding his hand. She sat there for hours, his parents on the other side of him. As the clock on the wall struck one, she felt his chest stop moving. She no longer heard his breathing beside her, but she didn't want to believe it.

…

…

_Everything that I see reminds me of you_

_Every promise you made_

_Everything you did…_

_It haunts my very soul_

She found herself in a park near an ice cream stand. Looking at it, she remembered the time when he had bought her ice cream at that very stand.

_If it's the last thing I do_

_I'm gonna tell you I love you_

_Even though you're gone_

_I'm gonna be strong_

"Gabi? What are you doing here?" Chad's voice came from behind her, and Gabriella quickly spun around.

She looked down, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

"I know the feeling."

_If it's the last thing I do_

_I'm gonna tell you I love you_

_Even though you're gone_

_I'm gonna be strong_

_The day I watched you die…_

_Was the end of my life_

_And now and then…_

_I see your name written in the sky_

_And I know that you are my reason_

Gabriella reached her house just after dark. She went up to her balcony and watched the stars. She loved watching them because sometimes she could swear that she could she his name written in the stars. And that was enough…

_My reason to try_

… to get her through the night and wake up the next morning even though she had seen him die.

**A/n: I was reading titles of other stories today, and this came to me. I wrote the song. I don't really know why I did, but I felt like writing it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Pixie**


End file.
